the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/House Of Anubis Fanfiction The Isisirion P.T.2
Willow and Alfie were watching Egyptian Cartoons online.Willow says, " I love how Isis has magical Egyptian Powers!" Mara walks by saying ,"Um Alfie Willow what in the world are you doing?" Alfie says ,"We're watching The Return Of Isis it's about The God Isis batteling the Resturn Of Ra's Ghost to fight for the Osirian (Osiris her Husband) (This Story Is Fake So Please don't look it up it's all in my Egyptian Mind....) Willow says," Isis needs the power!! GOOO!!! ISIS!!! BEAT RA!!!" Mara says,"Willow calm down! Wait.....WILLOW ALFIE I LOVE YOU BOTH YOU'RE BOTH GENUIS'S!" Willow says,"Heeeeey!'" Mara runs to Eddie's room yelling "Eddie! KT! I have News!!!" Eddie was already in his room eating his mocho man hoagie's along with KT Eddie says,"This is the best Darn Man Hoagie Ever *eating with his mouth Full*" KT says," I know right!" Then Mara and Patricia bust in the room Mara says,"Guys I have news?-" Patricia says," Hey What's going on here?!" Eddie looks like Patricia's going to kill him so he mans up and he says,"Um...um.....KT help me out here..." KT says,"Eddie and I are eating hoagie's..." Mara says,"ALRIGHT ENOUGH! I have news about Sibuna! Well Isis is in return to fight for Osiris her husband and I think the osirian's powers could be restored...." Patricia says,"WOW! THAT'S GREAT!" KT Eddie and Mara looked scared when Patricia cheered in a very GIRLY way...Patricia says,"Ooooh did I just did that..." KT says,"Yep I think you did...." Eddie says,"Mara where did you get the info?" Mara says,"Um...*Mumbles in a innocent way* from Alfie and Willow...." KT says," I can't hear you...." Mara yells "FROM ALFIE AND WILLOW THEY WERE WATCHING AN EGYPTIAN CARTOON!!!" Patricia starts cracking up saying,"Eddie I think our new sibuna member is going crazy...seriously who gets information from Alfie and Willow xDDDDDD" KT says,"Eddie should you kick her out?" Eddie says,"NO we can't kick Mara out!! She's co-co-Leader of Sibuna along with Fabian" Mara says "I co captain?!" Fabian walks in saying,"Hi Guys!" Mara says,"Fabian I just shared news with Eddie Patty and KT..." Patricia says,"Patty?!" *IN THE TUNNELS* Mara looks around the tunnels saying,"KT how do we get across this thing?!" KT says,"oh when we walk across the plank moons and knives swirl around :)" Mara says,"STOP YOUR SCARING ME!" Mara trips over Eddie and almosts falls... Patricia says,"Hey! watch it!" Fabian says,"Patricia walk across the board..." Patricia says,"Don't tell me what to do...but fine I'll walk across the board.." Patricia walks across watching her every careful step and the knives and moons and dangerous stuff swing it's the obstucale Fabian says," See The Moon and Knives basically focus on the moon the moon represents Isis the egyptian god the wife of Osiris she wears grey and white but you rarely hear of her...So In egyptian history ever since Eddie lost his Osiris powers on graduation day that marked egyptian history now in the book it says Isis can restore his powers now Isis must be neutral good & bad and she must be a girl specifically she must be born 1995 the same year as the chosen one and the osirian but the osirian died and the chosen one has no protector...which means The osirian's powers could be restored." KT says,'So you're saying...Eddie can be the osirian again?" Fabian says," Also the book says," the Chosen One has another protector, someone that represents Isis. and Isis is the goddess of Magic" Eddie says,"That's cool the osiris has a wife.." KT says," Wait...so who's the person who represents Isis?" Fabian says,"NO DUH! I'm trying to figure out we need to find 8 clues that represents the Isis and this creates a cup called The Cup Of isis it creates the ability to restore the powers of the osirian and so far we have only one clue and that's the locket and apparently when Mara wore the locket her neck was burned so thats a sign that no one can wear the locket unless all the clues are connected and combined together!" KT says,"So what are we waiting for?! Let's find the clues!" ALL:Sibuna! Are you a member of Sibuna? Did you love this part? Well wait for the next and Enjoy the Sibuna! Until Next Time SibuFans! PEACE! Category:Blog posts